Which love is stronger?
by WindyDragon
Summary: Miroku gets deadly wounded by Kohaku's hands.What will Sango do,when she can save either Kohaku or Miroku?Sequel:Sango starts acting strange,and gets possessed.The others try to save her,with fateful reflections...
1. Following Kohaku

**Yay! This is not going to be a very long stroy, but it's full of tears and romantic scenes. The main characters are Miroku and Sango, but Inuyasha and Kagome are in this fic too. Please read and review!**

Chapter 1, Following Kohaku

She was looking at him. How could he do that to her, after their shared childhood?

"Kohaku... why?" She asked, with tears in her eyes. Then she turned back towards the monk, who was lying on the ground, pound of blood around him.

Inuyasha and Co. were travelling again. They had been travelling a long time in the forest, when they arrived into a village at the sunset.

"What is happened here?" Shouted Kagome. The village was almost completely burnt. There were only few houses, but they were black and breaking down. Everywhere lied dead villagers, men, kids and women.

They walked closer through the destroyed village, looking around.

"Somebody's attacked here." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Do you think it had been a demon?" Asked Sango.

"No. I don't sense any demons." Answered Miroku.

"Then who –" Started Kagome, when suddenly they saw somebody behind the house.

"What was that?"

"I think it was a kid!"

"Let's go after him!"

They started to run towards the place where they had seen the kid, but when they reached the house, there weren't anybody.

"We lost him." Said Inuyasha.

"He cannot be far away." Refer Miroku.

"Can you smell him, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"I can try." Inuyasha answered and kneeled. Then he frowned.

"Now what? Can't you get the smell?" Asked Sango.

"I got it..." He answered and got up.

"Why you frowned then?" Asked Miroku.

"The smell was familiar... I think it was Kohaku." Answered Inuyasha. Sango gasped.

"Let's go. We have to find him." Said Kagome, and they started to run back to the forest. They ran for a very long time until they arrived into small mead. There was a brook flowing across it and a big oak next to the brook.

"Where did he go?" Asked Sango.

"I don't know... I lost the smell." Answered Inuyasha.

"I think we should stay here over the night." Said Kagome and the others agreed.

The night fell and the others were asleep, but Sango couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her brother. 'If he's here, I have to find him. And I have to do it now before he runs further.' She thought and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked a voice, and she stopped. Miroku was awake.

"After Kohaku." She answered simply.

"Don't you think it's dangerous?"

"I don't care. I have to find him."

"I'm coming with you. Who knows what traps Naraku have." He said and stood up too.

"I don't need your help." She said, but didn't deny when they started to walk further from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are you sure we're going into a right way?" He asked after a while.

"I'm quite sure. Look, there are footsteps on the ground. He's walked here." She answered and pointed into the ground. They walked a long time without saying anything, until the sun rose and they saw a figure near a river...

**Well did you like it? Tell me and I'll write more!**


	2. Too far

**Wow I'm glad you like my story! Here goes the second chapter... and don't forget to review! ** '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, Too far

"Kohaku!" Shouted Sango. Kohaku rose his head and looked at them with no-seeing eyes.

"He's under Naraku's spell." Reminded Miroku. Sango walked towards her brother.

"Kohaku? Do you recognize me?" She asked. Kohaku stood up and Miroku walked next to Sango.

"Come here Kohaku." Said Sango and draped her hand towards her brother. He looked at it for a while, then started to run away.

"Kohaku, wait!" Shouted Sango and ran after her brother, Miroku following him.

"Be careful Sango!" He yelled.

"I know what I am doing!" She yelled back. Suddenly Kohaku turned and threw his weapon towards them. It hit a tree near Sango, and he continued running.

"Why are you doing that Kohaku?" Yelled Sango with tears in her eyes. They arrived into an open area and stopped. For a while Sango and Miroku looked at Kohaku, until he started to throw his weapon towards them again. They sidestepped, but he didn't stop. Sango parried the blows with her boomerang, but then dropped it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Miroku.

"I won't fight with him." She answered, when Kohaku prepared to throw his weapon towards his sister.

"Kohaku please, come back to me..." She mumbled with tears in her eyes, when he threw his weapon. But it never hit Sango. Miroku ran to the front of her and Kohaku's weapon hit him on his back. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground, and Sango could only stare in horror.

"Miroku..."

Kohaku just stood there and watched when Sango kneeled next to unconscious Miroku.

"Can you hear me Miroku? Don't tell me you're going to die!" She cried. Then she looked at her brother.

"Kohaku... why?" She asked, with tears in her eyes. Then she turned back to the unconscious monk, who was lying on the ground, pound of blood around him.

"I won't let you die." She whispered and turned to see her brother, but he was already gone. She helped the monk up and lifted him onto Kirara's back. Then they flew up and towards the village, which she could see in the skyline.

It took almost an hour to fly there, and she found an abandoned hut from further away from the village. She carried him in and made a bed from old blankets. Then she started to tend his wound.

'I'll never forgive myself if he cannot make it.' She thought. Kirara mewed and she stroked her. Finally she was done and started to feel sleepy, so she fell asleep between Miroku and Kirara.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were awake and worried.

"Where can they be?" Asked Kagome.

"I think they went after Kohaku. Oh man, I'm coming crazy with this..." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Don't be so mean. He's Sango's brother, after all." Reminded Kagome.

"Yeah I know. Well, let's go find them." He sighed.

"You can smell them right?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome climbed onto his back. Then he started to run towards the place where he could smell Sango and Miroku. They were going for a long time, until Inuyasha stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Kagome.

"I smell blood." Answered Inuyasha.

"Oh no... is there another village with all people slaughtered?" Asked Kagome, a bit scared.

"No... this is different. I can recognize this blood." Answered Inuyasha and started to run again.

"What do you mean, recognize?" Asked Kagome.

"It's Miroku's blood. They've been in a fight and I think he's badly wounded." Told Inuyasha. Then they arrived into a place where Sango and Miroku had fought with Kohaku.

"Oh no!" Shouted Kagome when she saw the blood on the ground.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well what's going to happen next? Read and find out!**


	3. Together again

**Now they will find each other... and what's going to happen to Miroku who's so weak?**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 3, Together again

Miroku was still unconscious. Sango didn't know what to do anymore, when suddenly she heard familiar voices from outside, calling her name.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! We're here!" She cried out and ran outside. She saw Kagome on Inuyasha's back, running towards her.

"Sango! Is everything okay?" Shouted Kagome.

"I'm alright, but Miroku is badly wounded." Told Sango when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived to her.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" Asked Inuyasha.

"We were following Kohaku... he hit Miroku with his weapon and then ran away." Answered Sango as they walked inside.

"Is Miroku going to die?" Asked Kagome, worried.

"I don't know. He has lost much blood." Answered Sango, hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome could help Miroku.

"The village is quite far away. It takes time to get a healer." Said Kagome.

"Oh man, at this rate he's going to die!" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, if he can't hang in there until we bring the healer, he'll die." Whispered Sango

Suddenly they heard a voice saying: "There's still a way to keep him alive until he gets better."

"Old Myoga!" Said Kagome when she saw the Flee on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well old creep, do you know any way to help Miroku?" Asked the half-demon.

"There is a way, but I'm quite sure you won't do it if I tell you." Answered Myoga.

"We'll do anything to help him! Tell us!" Ordered Sango.

"Okay then. The jewel shard could keep him alive until he gets better, but it has to be the jewel shard from the demon or whatever who wounded him." Told Myoga, and the others were quiet.

"We cannot do it." Whispered Kagome.

"Yeah, it means Kohaku's end." Agreed Inuyasha.

"Miroku is dying. If you don't do anything, he doesn't see the next sunset." Said Myoga, then jumped down.

"Hey you! Where you think you're going?" Shouted Inuyasha.

"There's always some demon trying to kill you so here's not safe." Answered Myoga and disappeared into shadows.

For a moment there was quiet, until Kagome asked: "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. I think we should go to the village to look for a healer." Answered Inuyasha.

"It takes very long to go there and back. We'll never make it time." Kagome mumbled.

"We have to try. For Miroku." Said Inuyasha, then turned to Sango. "You stay here. And don't even think going after Kohaku, because I know Miroku is going to be okay."

Then they left, and Sango sat next to Miroku. Kirara was asleep on her arms.

'What should I do now?' She thought. 'Which I love more: that pervert monk or my half-dead brother?'

"Kirara, I'm so lost." She whispered. Kirara opened her eyes and mewed.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should wait, but Miroku might die. And if I want to save him, I have to kill my own brother..."

Suddenly she heard a very faint voice saying: "You... cannot do it."

"Miroku? You're awake!" She shouted and leaned nearer. It seemed it was very hard to him to speak.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't want... you to kill Kohaku."

"Why? You will die!"

"Still... he's your brother. Don't stop... believing on him. He has... the whole life waiting."

Sango felt tears in her eyes. "Yes... I won't stop believing. Thank you Miroku."

Miroku managed to smile weakly, before closing his eyes again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well what will Sango choose? Read and find out! (And please review!)  
**


	4. Painful decision

**I am SO HAPPY! U really like this story. Well here goes, Sango's decision!**

Chapter 4, Painful decision

"Miroku? Please say something to me!" Begged Sango and tried to wake him up, for nothing.

"Don't tell me you're going to die! I won't let that happen!" She swore and stood up.

'His pulse is getting weaker and weaker. I have to do something or he will die for sure.' She thought.

"Kirara! Let's go!"

Then they started to run towards the forest, to look for Kohaku.

'Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone. But I just can't stand there anymore just doing nothing.' Thought Sango when she and Kirara ran under the trees.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were in the village. They asked almost every person that was there a healer, but no one wanted to answer them.

"Why are they so harsh?" Thought Inuyasha.

"I think they are afraid because of your ears." Refer Kagome.

"Aww man, not now!" Squalled Inuyasha.

"It's okay. Just let's move, I'm sure there's someone who wants to help." Consoled Kagome.

"Maybe you should go alone." Suggested Inuyasha.

Kagome surprised. "Why? It's okay if you're with me."

"But the people here seem to be afraid of demons... you're in danger if they attack." Mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed. "I will be okay..."

"But still, Miroku needs help and no one is going to help because I'm a half-demon. Just go on alone, okay?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, I'll continue alone." Decided Kagome.

"I'll go waiting somewhere." Said Inuyasha and ran further. Kagome continued searching the healer.

Sango and Kirara were walking. Kirara could smell Kohaku, and Sango was quite sure it was a trap. Still they walked forwards, until she saw Kohaku waiting under a tree.

"Kohaku!" She gasped. He rose his weapon, but Sango threw her boomerang and his weapon dropped onto the ground.

"I won't let you go this time!" She yelled, her eyes full of rage. "It's your fault that Miroku is dying!"

Kohaku started to run further, but Sango threw her boomerang again and managed to knock him down. She started to walk towards him.

Kohaku didn't try to escape. He just stared at his sister with no-seeing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" Snapped Sango.

"You're not my brother! You have posed so much pain to me!" She almost cried.

"After we were buried down, I thought you were dead. I should have accepted it before it was too late. But now Miroku is almost dead and that's because I thought you could have been good!" She yelled. Then she grabbed Kohaku on his shoulder and looked him at his eyes.

"Forgive me Kohaku, but you're not my brother anymore. I really want to save Miroku and I know it's impossible to save you." Whispered Sango. Kohaku just stared at her.

Sango rose her sword, and now tears were running down her cheeks.

'I don't want Miroku to die. And Kohaku is now my enemy. I have to do this!' Thought Sango and closed her eyes. After a while she opened them again.

"I can remember all the pain you have posed. And that makes it easier to kill you, you... devil!" Cried Sango.

Kirara mewed. Kohaku stared. Sango hit her sword, straight to her brother's back. Kohaku didn't even yell in pain when the jewel shard in his back dropped into the ground.

**Now u know... what did u like?**


	5. Back to where we left

**Well she killed him. Now u know. What did u like?**

Chapter 5, Back to where we left

Sango was on her knees, looking at the jewel shard on the ground. Kirara stood next to her and Kohaku lied on the ground.

'I killed him. I killed my own brother!' Thought Sango, tears falling from her eyes. Then she looked at her dead brother. His eyes were open, but they weren't the same eyes than Sango's brother.

That gave her strength to stood up and pick the jewel shard from the ground.

'All this time he was just a ghost. He doesn't even have blood anymore!' She thought. With Kirara's help Sango dug a grave to her brother and set her brother down to the grave. After that she stood in front of the cross and prayed gods to take good care of his brother.

After praying Sango looked at her brother's grave one last time and said: "Let's go Kirara."

Then they flew away, and Sango didn't cry. She knew that she was never going to go to her brother's grave again.

She arrived to the hut a bit before Inuyasha, Kagome and the healer came. So she had time to put the jewel shard into Miroku's body. He had weakened a lot when she had been away.

When the others came, Kagome saw right away that something was wrong.

"You went after Kohaku didn't you?" Asked Kagome. Sango looked at the ground and didn't sa anything. Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked.

"You killed your own brother?" Inuyasha cried out.

"I had to. Kohaku was just a ghost and he had no hope to be good and alive again." Whispered Sango.

"But he was your brother. Didn't you love him?" Asked Kagome quietly.

"I loved him when he wasn't my enemy! But after he turned into Naraku's side he was nothing but a puppet! I had to end his suffering." Shouted angry Sango.

"Hey don't get angry!" Said Inuyasha.

"I understand Sango... please don't be angry to us. I know it was a very hard decision." Reassured Kagome.

Sango managed to smile. "I am not angry to you guys, and I could never be. I'm angry to Naraku and Kohaku to posing so much pain to us. And I'm angry to myself because I thought Kohaku was good and it's my fault that Miroku almost died by my brother's hands."

Kagome nodded. "You don't have to be angry to anybody. Let's just take care of Miroku now, okay?"

"Okay." Agreed Sango, and the healer kneeled next to Miroku.

"He has lost much blood. But I think he can survive if I make some medicine to him." Said the healer, and the others sighed in relief.

"But we have to wait until the medicine is ready, right?" Asked Inuyasha, and the healer nodded.

"It takes some time and I need help. One of you can stay here with the boy, two can come to make the medicine with me." She said.

"I think Sango should stay here if Miroku awakes. Inuyasha and I come with you." Said Kagome, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay. Please come back soon." Applied Sango.

"Take care of Miroku. We'll be right back." Said Inuyasha, when the three left.

Sango sat down next to Miroku and sighed. Kohaku's memory was still burning her soul. How could she tell Miroku that she had killed her own brother to save the monk?

But Sango knew she had chosen right. Now one of Naraku's allies was gone and he couldn't bring them into a trap with Kohaku anymore.

'I hope Inuyasha and Kagome bring the medicine fast.' She thought, when suddenly she heard a faint moan.

"Miroku?"

"Sango... what's happened?"

**What will Miroku think when Sango tells him?**


	6. On the road again

**Here goes the last chapter! I'm glad so many like this, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 6, On the road again

"Sango... what's happened?"

Sango was quiet few seconds, until answered: "Inuyasha and Kagome are making medicine to you."

"You look so pale... is something happened?" He managed to ask half conscious.

Sango bit her lip. Then she decided to tell him.

"Kohaku is dead. I killed him." She said.

"What!"

"I had to... I am sorry but he was just a puppet under Naraku's control and if I wouldn't have killed him you could have died!" She told and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Sango... You have gone through so much." Mumbled Miroku, smiling a bit pitying, and Sango rose her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You lost your family and village... then your brother turned against you... and now you killed him to save me. You wouldn't have to." He managed to answer.

Sango smiled. "But I wanted to. I really wanted to save you..."

"Thank you Sango... you saved my life." Said Miroku, then closed his eyes again. Sango lowered her head onto Miroku's chest and fell asleep, until Inuyasha and Kagome came back.

Kagome smiled. "Poor Sango. She's had a hard day."

"Yeah. Let's give this medicine to Miroku." Said Inuyasha and poured the liquid into Miroku's mouth.

"I'm hungry." Said Kagome.

"Maybe we should look for something to eat. Miroku is surely hungry when he awakes." Decided Inuyasha, and the two left the hut again.

It took almost a week for Miroku to recover, and Sango was with him almost every day. Kagome and Inuyasha traveled between the hut and the village, searching food.

Finally they were ready to continue their trip again. Miroku had some pains after he had removed the jewel shard from his body, but they still continued traveling.

One night they were in the mountains. It was night, moon and stars were shining. The others slept, but Miroku was awake. He stood on a shelf of a rock and looked the forests and lakes further. Then he heard someone walking towards him, and when he turned he saw Sango.

"Why are you awake?" He asked.

"I was worried about you... you still had pains after we left." She answered.

"I am okay, thanks to you." He said, smiling.

"True, but because of me you almost died." She reminded. Then she asked quietly: "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't want you to die by your brothers hands. You had to live and help the others." He answered.

"But you were close to die!"

"It doesn't matter... I will die anyway. I don't have much time left with my Wind Tunnel."

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and said: "I'm sure we can find a way to cure your curse. And we will kill that Naraku, I swear!"

Miroku smiled. "I really hope so. But the most important thing is that everything is okay... and we're together."

Sango smiled too, blushing a bit. Miroku lowered his head, until he and Sango fell into a romantic kiss under the shining moon.

"I love you Miroku..." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sango." Said Miroku.

After that night their endless trip continued, with full of dangers and happiness.

**THE END**


	7. Strange village

** I wrote the first chapter into the sequel! Well this could be a unconnected story but maybe it connects with the original somehow. Hope u like this!**

Chapter 7, Strange village

_Walking alone... in the darkness where no human has gone before... was Kohaku. Sango tried to follow her, without arriving to him... She called out of him, for nothing... her voice didn't reach him, her legs didn't move to him... Kohaku turns around, looking at her with eyes full of sadness... She cries him to come back but he just continues walking._

"_Kohaku wait! Do not go!" She yells to him, without a voice of her own... There's no air to lead the voice to Kohaku... Sango feels everything fading away, her brother's figure disappears and it gets harder to breathe... She cannot even scream..._

Sango woke up, sweating and gasping air. They were on a forest and she was sitting next to Miroku, who slept against a tree.

'Another bad dream...' Thought Sango and closed her eyes again. Then she fell asleep, trying to forget the feeling that she couldn't breathe.

Some weeks after the night in the mountains they had arrived into a forest full of springs. Sango kept seeing nightmares about Kohaku and they just didn't go away. That's why she was very tired in the mornings.

"Why do you think you see those dreams?" Asked Kagome in one day, when they were traveling again.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I killed him?" Suggested Sango. She had gone over his brother's death already.

"It would be possible." Said Miroku. Inuyasha stopped and smelled the air.

"What is it now?" Asked Kagome.

"I smell something strange." Answered Inuyasha and continued walking, faster and faster.

"What strange?" Asked Sango.

"Here's village near... I can sense evil spirits." Mumbled Miroku.

"Oh man..." Mumbled Kagome.

They walked some time until they arrived into a lake. On the opposite bank of it did huge walls envelop a village.

"What is this place?" Asked Sango and looked around.

"There's something wrong in that village." Growled Inuyasha.

"Let's go and see what is it." Suggested Kagome, and so they walked into the gates of the village.

"Who goes there?" Asked the guard, with angry tone. He was standing on the wall.

"We're friends, just searching a place to rest." Answered Miroku.

"Why is he so angry?" Whispered Kagome.

"Maybe he's bored to his work." Suggested Sango quietly.

"Why do you want to come here?" Asked the guard.

"To rest and eat, I said already." Told Miroku, a bit dumbfounded about the guard's tone.

"Find another village. Outsiders are not allowed here." Grunted the guard and was about to walk away, when suddenly a beautiful woman appeared next to him.

"Why don't let them in, my guard?" Asked the woman, with soporific tone. "They needs a place to rest and eat something."

The guard seemed to fell into trance. "Of course, My Lady. I'll let them in."

"Fine. Lead them into my mansion, I'll be waiting there." Said the woman, and glided away just as suddenly as she had appeared. The guard opened the gates and the four walked in.

There were creaky houses and empty streets in the village, and somewhere was even skeletons on the ground. It was creepy.

"Who was that woman?" Thought Kagome.

"This is not going to be good." Mumbled Inuyasha. "There's no people here."

"He's right. We should be careful." Agreed Miroku.

"Will we go into that woman's mansion?" Asked Sango.

"I think it would be better... maybe she gives us some answers." Answered Inuyasha.

And so they followed the guard into the big building on the edge of the village.

**Gimme time to write! I may be so slow when I have other stories incomplete!**


	8. Explanations

** Well who is that strange woman?**

Chapter 8, Explanations

The furnishing was very beautiful in the mansion. They were in a big room with a table and six chairs in the middle of the room. Bookcases covered the walls but between two bookcases were the door and a fireplace. There was a blue-golden carpet under the table and on the one of the chairs sat the same woman who had been on the gates.

She had long blond hair and white dress. A strange helmet covered her eyes and she had some kind of armor on her chest. She turned when she saw the four.

"Good that you came. I was thinking that maybe I should explain what's going on in my village." Said the woman with the same soporific tone than before.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kagome.

"Sit down, I will tell you everything." Said the woman and pointed the chairs. The friends sat down a bit hesitating.

"Some months ago my village was a happy place to live. But then some kind of demon attacked us and turned some villagers into wandering ghosts. That demon erased their own will and some of their memories. If I don't give the sapphire to him he turns my villagers one by one into his puppets. The rest of own-willed villagers have revolted against me but they don't understand that if I give the sapphire to the demon, the village would be destroyed." Told the woman.

"So... if you give the sapphire to the demon, your village will be destroyed. And if you don't give it to him, your villagers will turn into ghosts." Said Miroku and the woman nodded.

"And you want us to help you?" Guessed Inuyasha.

"I hoped you could help me... I can sense that you're good persons." Answered the woman.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Sango.

"I think we should help as much as we can." Said Kagome and the others agreed.

The woman smiled. "I'm thankful. My name is Tsuki."

"What can we do to help?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The demon is hiding somewhere in the island in the middle of the lake. If you can find it and figure out how to remove it's curse I would be thankful and maybe give you reward." Answered Tsuki.

"Okay... but at first, can we rest and eat something? I'm kinda hungry." Said Kagome.

Tsuki nodded. "Near my mansion is an abandoned hut. If it's good enough to you, you could put up there."

"It suits us well." Said Kagome, and so they four walked to the hut. It was kinda small and there were two bedrooms, a small living room and bathroom. In the middle of the living room was a fire so they had to cook on it. The other rooms were rather small too.

"This is good. Not too big nor too small." Said Sango.

"Yeah. Let's eat something. Do you think here's shop or anything?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Hard to say. If this is a ghost town I wouldn't be so sure." Refer Miroku.

Inuyasha grimaced. "Yeah, you're right... well let's search for something then."

"From where?" Asked Kagome.

"From the village. From everywhere. Do you want to starve?"

"No."

"Well let's go then."

They four walked out of the hut and headed into the direction of the village. The mansion and the hut were quite far away from the village.

"Look at all those people. It looks like they aren't seeing anything." Refer Sango when they walked by a man who just dragged forwards without a real direction to go.

"It's the doing of the demon. Look, the island is all black." Said Inuyasha, pointing at the small island in the middle of the lake.

"The demon is there. Maybe we should go there tomorrow." Suggested Miroku, and the others agreed. Then they returned to the hut, after collecting some fruits.

**By the way, 'tsuki' means 'moon' in Japanese.**


	9. Demon's island

** Here goes... gimme some time**

Chapter 9, Demon's island

_The same figure as before... this time on the bank of a lake. Slowly walking into the water... Sango tries to stop him but she cannot touch him, even if he feels to be so near... She cries, don't do it Kohaku! He won't listen to her... No-seeing eyes are looking into the direction of an island... She can feel something really evil there and she knows, she senses that he is going to... going to go there..._

_No! Do not go! He is on the water now, only his upper body is out of the water... He still has the wound on his back, wound where the jewel shard was... She yells when he disappears on the fog which is floating from the island... cannot breathe..._

Sango opened her eyes and sat up, sweating again. The hut was empty. She heard voices from outside and realized that the others were awake.

She stood up and walked outside. Miroku sat there, looking at the direction of the lake. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards the village.

"Where are they going?" Asked Sango and sat next to Miroku.

"Oh, morning Sango. They're going to search some more food." Answered Miroku after noticing her. She grabbed his hand.

"I had a nightmare again. About that island." She said.

"There's strong demonic aura. I think the demon is very clever and hard to beat." Mumbled Miroku.

"Well it isn't new." Refer Sango, and both of them smiled to each other. They sat in silence for a moment, hand in hand, until Inuyasha and Kagome returned with a basket full of different food.

"Here's not much but it's lots of different foods. We couldn't find anything else." Said Kagome and put the basket down. They all started to eat.

"I think this village is out of everything. Here's not food or very much clear water and the people are so skinny and almost dead already." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"I agree. This place is creepy." Said Sango.

After eating they decided to go to the demon's island. They found a boat and after fixing it, they started to row into the direction of the island. Sango still remembered her dream about Kohaku and the island, and was worried about what could wait them there.

Finally they arrived there and landed on the black ground. It seemed to be burnt. In front of them was a big mountain with full of caves. There were only few stunted trees in the island and everything was black, even the fog around them.

"This place is awful!" Complained Kagome.

"I noticed that already." Snapped Inuyasha and started to walk in one of the caves.

"Why are you going that way?" Asked Sango.

"Because I can sense the demon aura stronger in this direction. C'mon now." He answered, and they started to walk in the tunnel. There was dark and they couldn't see anything, until they arrived into a bigger cave. There were torches on the walls and in the middle of the cave was a small pound.

"What the heck is this place?" Mumbled Inuyasha, looking around.

Sango walked to the pound and kneeled"The water is clear. I can see the bottom."

"Let's get out of here... I feel evil here." Said Miroku, and they all started to run away towards the beach. They heard voices from the tunnel and ran faster, until they were on the boat. Miroku and Inuyasha pushed it onto the water right when a black figure appeared from the tunnel.

Kagome and Sango shouted. The demon was all black but it had small red eyes. It had perspicacious snout and black fur, with jibes on its back and face. It was wearing a black robe and it was about two meters long.

The demon growled and swept his hand, and a huge jibe flew towards the boat, breaking it into two pieces. The four fell to the water, yelling in shock.

"C'mon guys! We have to fight!" Yelled Inuyasha and jumped towards the demon.

They started to fight, but the demon was too much better that Inuyasha...

**Will Inuyasha win... or not? Next chapter: acting strange**


	10. Acting strange

Sorry bout not updating earlier… I was so TIRED after the summer holiday had started. Chapter 10, Acting strange Inuyasha crushed against the trees once again. The demon turned towards the others and Sango threw her boomerang towards it, but missed. The demon smashed the ground, but the others sidestepped. The demon managed to make a wound onto Sango's leg. "Sango!" Miroku cried out. "I am okay. Look out!" She yelled when the demon attacked towards him. Miroku didn't have chance to defense when the demon hit him on his stomach, making him fell backwards. "Miroku!" "We have to get out of here! Kirara!" Yelled Kagome, and Kirara turned big. They all climbed onto her back and flew away, leaving the demon to the island. "Damn... they escaped." Thought the demon, then looked at its blood-covered claws. "Still, I have the blood from that girl... this may be a good chance." The others returned to the hut to take care of their wounds. Sango's wound wasn't so serious but Miroku had a bad-looking bruise on his stomach. "What about you Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. "I am a half-demon, of course I'm okay." He swore. "Alright..." "I am okay too. Miroku?" "I will fare." The night was cold and rainy. Sango had a nightmare again. She heard someone calling her, with an alluring voice. "N-no... I shouldn't listen..." She thought, but the voice got stronger and she couldn't deny it anymore. In the morning Kagome woke up first. She lied on her bed and looked out of the window. The sun was rising and colored everything into gold. 'This village is so beautiful.' She thought. 'IT would be even more beautiful without that demon…' When the other woke up, they all decided to go find something to eat. There were no people out and all the shutters were closed. The whole village seemed to be dead. "Why in the heck they won't come out?" Mumbled Inuyasha. "Maybe they're afraid of the demon." Suggested Kagome. "I don't think so. Yesterday they all were out." Reminded Miroku. "Why are you so quiet, Sango?" Asked Kagome after a moment of silence. "My head's aching, that's all." Answered Sango. "Maybe you should go back to our hut." Suggested Inuyasha. "He's right. Miroku can come with you." Agreed Kagome. "Okay then…" Said Sango, and they two started to walk towards the hut. After arriving there they sat outside, looking at the sky and saying nothing. Suddenly Sango heard something. A voice inside her head, becoming louder and louder. She put her hand onto her temple, and Miroku noticed it. "What's wrong Sango? Are you okay?" He asked, very worried. "_Don't listen to him…_" Said the voice. "_Because of him your brother is dead… kill him…_" "NO!" She yelled. It was too late to realize that the demon was controlling her. "Talk to me Sango!" Said Miroku and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you in pain?" 

"_You can have your brother back if he is dead… listen to me and you can be free from that pain of your brother's death._" Said the demon. He had read Sango's mind so he knew what had happened to her earlier.

"_Kill him… kill Miroku…_"

"Sango… why are you crying?" Asked Miroku after seeing the tears in her eyes. "Honestly, tell me what's wrong! Please!"

"M-Miroku… run." She said, before her eyes turned no-seeing and she lost control of herself.

**Action at last! What's going to happen now..?**


	11. Fateful battle

Here we go… Sango is now possessed! Chapter 11, Fateful battle "Sango! What happened to you?" Miroku cried out when she stood up and drew her sword. She looked at him with no-seeing eyes and raised her sword. Miroku just stood there and stared in horror, when she hit her sword onto his arm. "The demon… that damn demon is controlling you!" Yelled Miroku, holding his wounded arm. "Die, Miroku!" Said Sango with a voice what wasn't her own. Then she prepared to hit again, tears falling from her eyes. "No! Take control of yourself, Sango!" Miroku tried, for nothing. Sango hit her sword again, missing this time. Miroku started to run towards the village, thinking that he had to find Kagome and Inuyasha. Maybe they could help. "Hiraikotsu!" Miroku heard her voice behind him and managed to step aside just in time. "Damn it, Sango! Why won't you just wake up!" He yelled behind him. 'The village is quite far away… maybe I can use that mead as a shortcut.' Thought Miroku and jumped down from the road. Sango followed him, blinded by the demon's power. They ran to the mead, and Miroku realized that there wasn't any hideout. He could see the village further, but he knew that he'd never make it there in time. Sango moved fast and lightly when she was under demon's control and threw her boomerang again. This time it hit Miroku on his stomach while returning to Sango, and he smashed backwards onto the ground. Sango ran to him and raised her sword to hit him. "Sango no! Please, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yelled Miroku, but he didn't have time to avoid. Sango's sword hit him on his right side and he yelled in pain. Then he saw a tear falling down from Sango's eye. She raised her sword and he got up, trying to run towards the village again. 'Even if the demon is controlling her, she still has her own heart and soul.' Thought Miroku while running. Sango threw her sword towards him, hitting him on his leg. He fell over and realized that he couldn't walk anymore. He looked at her in a shock, when she just walked towards him sword ready to hit. "Sango…" Whispered Miroku. "Remember who you really are. Please, take control of yourself! Don't listen to that demon anymore!" Sango stopped, trying to resist the demon's voice inside her head. Tears were running down her cheeks, she didn't know what to do. "_Obey me!_" Ordered the demon. "_I can bring your brother back! You just have to do what I say._" "N-no… that's a lie!" Yelled Sango, getting her own mind back for second. "Sango!" Miroku cried out. He could now hear the demons voice too. "N-no… Kohaku is dead…" Sango cried. "_Sango… just do what I say, I promise you won't be sad anymore…_" Her eyes were changing again. Miroku knew that the demon had taken the control of her again and nothing would bring her back… expect… Miroku stood up carefully, with shooting pain in his wounds, and looked Sango at her eyes. She had raised her sword again. "I won't fight with you Sango. I can't stand seeing you like that." He said, with love and longing in his voice. For a moment Sango stopped walking towards him. "_Kill him…_" The demon's voice said, and Sango stepped forwards again. "_Good girl Sango… now give him the final blow!_" Sango raised her sword and Miroku stood there without moving. Her arm was shaking and tears fell down her cheeks. "Come back to me Sango, please…" Said Miroku. "Come back!" Then she hit. Her sword went through his stomach and he yelled in pain. Inuyasha and Kagome ran on the road and turned towards the mead as they heard the yell. 

"Oh my God!" Inuyasha cried out.

**Poor Sango, what did she do… What's going to happen to Miroku?**


	12. Please don't leave me!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad u like this! Chapter 12, Please don't leave me! Sango looked at Miroku with horror. He was lying on the ground and his stomach was bleeding a lot. The demon's voice laughed inside her head. "_Look what you did, Sango… You killed the man who loved you more than anything else…He even gave his life so that you could have awaked from my control!_" Laughed the demon. "Miroku…" She whispered, then fell onto her knees, crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha and Kagome ran down towards them and stopped in shock, when they saw all the blood on the ground. "Sango…" Started Inuyasha. "What the hell you have done!" "I didn't want to hurt him!" Cried Sango. "The demon was controlling me!" "His heart is still pounding!" Refer Kagome after checking Miroku's pulse. Inuyasha and Sango looked at her, with a small hope in their hearts. "You mean… He is not dead yet?" Asked Sango with shaking voice. "Not yet, but soon he is if we don't do something." Answered Kagome. "Kirara!" Called Sango, and the demon cat changed big. "Inuyasha, help me to lift him onto Kirara's back!" Ordered Sango. "But why?" Asked Inuyasha. "Don't just stand and wonder around!" She snapped. "Just help before it's too late!" So Inuyasha helped her to lift Miroku onto Kirara's back, and then Sango climbed behind him. Kirara jumped to the air. "Where are you planning to go?" Yelled Kagome after her. "To Tsuki's mansion! I'm sure she can help him!" Yelled Sango back and flew further. For a moment Inuyasha and Kagome stood there, looking after them. "Poor Sango." Mumbled Kagome. "To be possessed and do something like that…" "I wonder… Miroku was just standing there when Sango hit him." Said Inuyasha, and Kagome turned to look at him. "But he knew that he would die…" She mumbled. "This is SO complicated…" He sighed and started to walk towards Tsuki's mansion. Kagome followed him. Meanwhile, Kirara was flying as fast as she could towards the mansion. Miroku was lying on her back, leaning against Sango's chest. She held him tight as they flew. 'I swear that when this is all over I will kill that bastard demon!' Thought Sango, when suddenly she heard a faint moan. Miroku was awakening. "Thank goodness!" She sighed. "You okay?" "S-Sango… are YOU okay?" Asked Miroku back. He was only half conscious. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you…" Miroku shook his head. "It's… okay. I'm glad… that you're alright. It's all… what matters to me." "But… your wounds are so serious… what if you…" She couldn't continue but started to cry again. She could see Tsuki's mansion a bit further. "Don't cry Sango… you've gone through so much… just because of me." Miroku managed to say before closing his eyes again. "Miroku?" Asked Sango, fear growing inside her. "Miroku! Can you hear me?" No reply. Sango could see that he was in great pains, and that made her feel even more guilt about what she had done to him. "Please don't leave me!" She cried, just before landing onto the garden of the mansion. Tsuki was sitting on a garden chair and shocked when she saw Sango and Miroku. She ran to them and before asking anything, ordered her men to bring a healer. This time she didn't wear her armor and helmet, and Sango could see her moon-gray eyes. "What on Earth happened to him?" Asked Tsuki, very shocked. 

"I… I didn't mean to do it! The demon was controlling me!" Cried Sango, very desperate.

**To Moonyme: I'm not that cruel:D But it could have been exciting, if Miroku survives he realizes that she is dead…**


	13. Not going to survive

As you see, the name doesn't sound very good. But I don't know either what's going to happen… don't kill me if Miroku dies:) Chapter 13, Not going to survive Inuyasha and Kagome were running towards the mansion. They were in silence because the concern and fear felt everywhere around them. "Do you think Miroku will be okay?" Asked Kagome after a while of silence. "How the heck could I know?" He snapped back. "I wonder is Sango alright… I'm sure she's feeling guilt because of him." Mumbled Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's angry tone. "That's not a surprise." Refer Inuyasha. Meanwhile, the healer tried her best to tend Miroku's wounds. Sango was in the library with Tsuki, and she listened when Sango told what had happened. Sango couldn't hold her tears and started to cry again, and Tsuki couldn't make her stop. "It's my fault if he dies. I don't want that to happen!" She cried. "Try to relax…" Comforted Tsuki. "The healer is the best of the whole village and I'm sure he is strong enough to stay alive." "What if he doesn't survive?" Asked Sango quietly and looked at Tsuki, eyes full of worry. Tsuki couldn't answer, when Inuyasha and Kagome ran in. The healer came to the room at the same time. "How is he?" Asked Sango and stood up. "Very weak. It was hard to make the bleeding stop and he's lost very much blood." Told the healer. "Do you mean he's going to die?" Inuyasha cried out. "I'm afraid that's very possible. In that condition he doesn't have very much chance to survive." Answered the healer. "Oh no…" Mumbled Kagome and looked at Sango, who had bowed her head. "Can I see him?" She whispered. "Sure… you should talk with him. It may be the last time." Promised the healer and sat down, when Sango walked to the room where Miroku was. "Man, I cannot believe this!" Sighed Inuyasha. "Surely… we've been near death many times, but I'd never thought that someone would really die when we're on the road." Agreed Kagome quietly. "I feel sorry for you." Said Tsuki sadly "If I hadn't asked for you to kill the demon…" "Don't blame yourself." Comforted Kagome. "It was our own choice." "I'm going to kill that demon!" Swore Inuyasha, growling with rage. "Calm down!" Said Kagome, but he didn't listen. "I'm NOT going to calm down!" Snapped Inuyasha. "That damn demon made Sango do this and now Miroku is going to die because of that bastard!" "Inuyasha…" "So you'd better forget of telling me to calm down! Would you calm down in this state?" "I'm calm already." She remarked. "Sit boy." Tsuki watched the scene, sadness and amusement fighting inside her. She could see that those four were very good friends after all. And it was only natural to behave waywardly when the worrying about a friend made the things addled. Tsuki turned to the healer and asked: "Is there any way he could stay alive?" "I don't believe so. His wounds were more serious that I've ever been healing." Answered the healer, sighing sadly. "Damn, stop talking like he would die tonight!" Yelled Inuyasha. "I refuse believing that!" "Well… I'm not really sure but there may still be some way." Mumbled the healer then. "WHAT? Why didn't you say earlier? What is it?" Asked Inuyasha, but crushed onto the ground again after Kagome said 'sit'. "We could do transfusion, but there's own risks in it." Answered the healer. "Well… what are those risks then?" Asked Kagome after a while. "If the blood isn't the same type than his, he dies for sure." Told the healer and everyone was quiet. 

**To Moonyme: He, I didn't mean it bad. Thanks of reading and reviewing my stories!**


	14. What to do now?

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 21, In the moonlight

The moon was shining, but Sango couldn't sleep. She was too worried, so she decided to go to Miroku again. She walked to his room and kneeled next to him.

"Miroku? Do you hear me?" She asked quietly. No reply. She bowed her head onto his chest and whispered: "I love you Miroku, please don't leave me!"

Then she closed her eyes and cried. Suddenly she heard a faint moan: Miroku was awakening.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried!" She sighed in relief.

"S-Sango? What's happened?" He asked with a faint voice.

"Inuyasha beat Naraku and you all came home. You've been very weak since then and man I've been worried!" She told him.

Miroku smiled weakly. "I've missed you Sango... I'm glad everything is okay now." He said.

"I thought you were going to die..." She whispered.

"I'm okay when I'm at home... are you and baby alright?" He asked.

She smiled. "We're fine. The baby is growing and I can feel the kicks already."

Miroku smiled too. "Sango... will you marry me?"

She felt so happy when he asked that. "Of course I will!"

Sango lowered her head, until her lips touched Miroku's lips. They kissed romantically in the moonlight, until Sango pulled herself back.

"Your Wind Tunnel... I think it's gone." She said. Miroku removed the glove and saw his right hand, without the Wind Tunnel. He smiled.

"At last..."

Then they kissed again, and finally Sango fell asleep next to him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking outside and looking at the stars. Suddenly she saw Inuyasha sitting alone on a hilltop. She walked to him and sat down next to him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep... I still think about becoming a full demon." He answered.

Kagome bowed her head. "You can do it if you want... I will remember you even if you forget me. I just want you to be happy."

Inuyasha looked at her. "I cannot be happy if I lose my friends."

Kagome blushed a bit and asked: "So you won't do it?"

"No... no I won't." He answered. They sat in silence for a moment, then Inuyasha asked:

"Tell me something... why were you crying when I almost transformed into a living dead?"

Kagome blushed even more. "Because... because I thought I was going to lose you. I was afraid you'd forget me and Miroku..." She whispered.

"You cried because of me..." He mumbled.

"I didn't want you to turn into that kind of monster... I wanted to save you." She said, very quietly, and looked away.

"Thank you Kagome." He said. "Without you I would be a living dead now, wandering around with a curse of eternal life..."

"I'm glad you're here with us." Whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and she turned red like a tomato.

"Look, a falling star. You can make a wish." He said and pointed into the blue sky. Kagome saw it too.

"I wish... I wish that we could live in peace from now on. Together in peace." She whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that peace... but I promise we will be together." He said and pulled her face gently nearer him. She closed her eyes when Inuyasha kissed her.

There was another falling star in the sky when they continued kissing. After few moments they returned to Kaede's house together.

**Hope u like this… :)**


	15. Between life and death

I'm back… man I'm tired! Chapter 15, Between life and death It was small hours and everyone else was asleep. Sango hadn't slept well because of the worry about Miroku. She lied on the sofa near his bed and tried to sleep at least bit more, before the others would awake. Then she heard a faint moan and sat up. At first she thought that Miroku was awakening, but then she realized that he had a nightmare. He was sweating and it seemed that he had hard pains. "Miroku." She whispered and walked beside him. "Everything is okay. I'm here." She grabbed his hand and he seemed to relax a bit, but not much. Sango felt tears in her eyes. What if he wasn't going to survive? She shook hear head, trying to stop thinking that he was dying. Inuyasha and Kagome would awake soon, and she knew she had to sleep at least a bit. The sun was about to rise, and the golden light shone from the window. Sango leant her head onto his chest and whispered: "Please God… don't let Miroku die." Then she fell asleep, her head on his chest, and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome wake her up when they came to see Miroku. At the breakfast the healer told that Miroku's condition was the same than yesterday. He had nightmares though, but the healer couldn't say had the transfusion helped or not. The others were quiet. The fear inside them started to grow again. Then Kagome said: "I'm going to go back home to bring some medicine to Miroku." "That's a good idea." Agreed Tsuki. "Maybe it could help him to get better." "That depends on what kind of medicine you're going to bring." Said the healer. "Something what alleviates pain." Kagome nodded. "Can I borrow Kirara?" "Of course you can." Promised Sango. "I think Inuyasha should go with you." "What? Why should I go with her?" Inuyasha cried out. "Because if something happens to her on the road to the well, no-one can save her and bring the medicine to Miroku." Answered Sango, and Inuyasha mumbled something. "I think it's a good idea." Said Tsuki. "You should go." "Okay, okay!" Huffed Inuyasha, fatalistically. "Let's go then." So Kagome and Inuyasha left with Kirara, leaving Sango alone with her thoughts. She walked in the village and on the bank, looking the demon's island with hatred. She didn't know how long it would take to fly to the well and come back, and she wasn't sure could Miroku stand the pain all that time. 'That bastard demon…' She thought while standing on the bank. 'I swear I will kill him!' Sango returned to the mansion at the dawn and found Tsuki with the healer from the library, again. They were talking quietly, and the fire in the fireplace was about to fade. "How's Miroku?" Sango asked and walked to them. "He's balancing between life and death. I cannot be sure before tomorrow, when I can see the effects of transfusion." Sango sighed. "Right… I just hope he doesn't give up before Inuyasha and Kagome come back." "Yeah… If they won't, Miroku doesn't have many chances. The pain may take over." Said Tsuki. Sango turned towards the healer. "If this continues, and if Inuyasha and Kagome won't make it in time, how much time he has left?" The healer thought a moment. "If the effects are good, he may survive. But if they aren't… he dies in two or three days." Sango hide her shock and nodded. Then she walked away, to Miroku's room, leaving Tsuki and healer to the quiet library. Miroku was very pale and he was breathing in fits and starts. Sango sat to the edge of his bead and buried her face to her hands. Then she cried, until the sun went down. 

'He doesn't have much time left.' She thought. 'I won't forgive myself if he dies!'

**Don't forget to review:D**


	16. Laughing after all

Yay thanks for reviews but now my head feels so empty… and we have a family meeting soon so I have to leave AGAIN! Oh man… luckily it'll be next week, still time to write. Chapter 16, Laughing after all Kagome jumped down to the well while Inuyasha waited outside with Kirara. She ran straight to the bathroom and tried to find some medicine to Miroku. When she didn't find anything good, she ran back to Inuyasha. 

"We have to look for something from pharmacy." Said Kagome.

"Oh man! It takes time to walk there!" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"We cannot do else. I don't have anything in home." Sighed Kagome.

"We can fly on Kirara." Suggested Inuyasha. "It's night and people are sleeping."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Okay then. I hope no one sees us."

And so they climbed onto Kirara's back and she jumped onto the air, starting to fly towards the way Kagome said the pharmacy is.

Meanwhile, Sango had fallen into fragmental asleep. She couldn't sleep when she wasn't sure about Miroku's condition. He was still pale and sweating, but the bleeding had slowed a bit. A small hope had started to grow inside her.

Sango had a nightmare about Kohaku and her village. She stood up, sweating, and a small tear fell down her cheek. She had gone through so much.

Sango looked at Miroku, who was now sleeping. She knew that the pains were harder when he was conscious and sighed. His black hair made his face look even paler. She was just going to sleep again, when she heard voices from the library. Inuyasha and Kagome had come back.

"Guys! Did you find the medicine?" Asked Sango after running to her friends.

"Something, yes. But I'm not really sure how it effects." Answered Kagome and gave the medicine to the healer, who went to give it to Miroku.

"I hope he will be okay now." Mumbled Sango.

"Don't worry. He's strong." Comforted Kagome.

Inuyasha gasped and said: "I'm tired of running around all night. I'll go to bed, and you should go too."

Kagome nodded and turned to Sango. "Try to sleep. Miroku wouldn't want you to worry for nothing."

"Yeah… you're right." Agreed Sango quietly, and they all went to bed.

In the morning the healer told that Miroku was getting better. He wasn't in hard pains anymore and bleeding was almost stopped. She thought that the transfusion had helped.

"Thank goodness!" Sighed Sango. They were on breakfast, but no-one expect Inuyasha seemed to be very hungry.

"You mean he won't die?" Asked Kagome hopefully.

"I can't be sure, but if this continues he will be okay after about a week." Answered the healer.

"Good… after that we can… go and kill that damn demon!" Said Inuyasha, his mouth full of food.

"I've said you many times: swallow before you speak." Warned Kagome, and Inuyasha could guess what was coming.

"No! Don't even think of -"

"Sit boy!"

It was the first time in many days when Sango laughed. The others stared at her totally confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Kagome finally.

"It's good to see you two in your own self." Answered Sango. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha stood up, starting to eat again and ignoring Sango's smile.

"I'm glad you are happy… after all what's happened." Kagome said, smiling too.

"Yeah… now when I know that Miroku will probably be okay, everything is much easier." Sango sighed. Tsuki looked at them smiling.

So passed a week, and Miroku got better little by little. Inuyasha was very bored just to stay in the mansion and do nothing, and Kagome was happy to cook with Tsuki. Sango started to be happier and in one day, when Miroku was almost okay already, they decided to go after the demon.

**To Moonyme: I was on a campsite near the sea, with my friends. Thanks for you review!**


	17. Starting the battle

**Here I go! I think next chappy will be the last one.**

Chapter 17, Starting the battle

They all were in Miroku's room. He was conscious already and there was only a scar left on his stomach, but the healer had said that he had to stay in bed and get strength.

"I think we should go as soon as possible." Said Inuyasha. "The demon continues turning the villagers into ghosts if we won't do something."

"You're right. But it's so hard to beat…" Mumbled Kagome.

"We can defeat him, no doubt of it!" Comforted Sango. "I'm ready to kill that damn demon!"

"Well you're not out of fighting spirit." Refer Inuyasha.

"You should still stay here." Sango said to Miroku, who was sitting next to her.

"I agree. Just leave this to us." Agreed Kagome, and Miroku sighed.

"Alright then… be careful everybody." He said.

"You can count on us! We'll kill that bastard!" Swore Inuyasha.

"Let's go already." Kagome said. "I hate waiting."

"Yeah. We'll come back until the sunset." Agreed Inuyasha, and the two walked out of the room.

Sango turned to Miroku and said: "I promise we'll all come back healthy. You don't need to worry about us."

"I know you're all good fighters and I really hope you can beat that demon. Still, be careful." Said Miroku and kissed her.

"Goodbye Miroku… let's see in the sunset." Whispered Sango and then left the room. Kirara jumped onto his arms and mewed softly.

"They will be okay, Kirara. Don't be afraid." He said, and the cat demon relaxed a bit.

Meanwhile, the others had taken a boat and were quite near the island. They saw the demon on the mountainside.

"I won't let him easy." Sango mumbled, tightening her grip on her boomerang.

"I think he saw us." Kagome remarked. The demon turned around and growled when he saw them.

"You again! Don't think I'll let you go this time!" He roared.

"Like we would run!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped towards the demon. "It's you who's going to fall down first!"

But the demon was faster. It sidestepped and swept his hand, hitting Inuyasha onto his back. He crushed against the trees again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang. She managed to hit the demon onto his shoulder, but it didn't make lot damage.

"Damn!" Cursed Inuyasha, who had stood up. "Now I'm getting angry!"

"You don't have a match against me!" The demon growled and hit the ground with his hand. Kagome tried to shoot it with her bow, but managed only hit its arm.

Inuyasha jumped towards the demon again and hit it onto its back, but it turned around and tried to hit Inuyasha. He managed to jump aside.

"Man! This is harder than I thought." He mumbled.

The battle continued. Sango's boomerang got little damage and Kagome had only two arrows left. Inuyasha still fought with his Tetsusaiga, but didn't hit the demon very much.

Suddenly the demon turned towards the girls and struck his hand onto the ground near them. Sango jumped aside and Inuyasha saved Kagome, taking him further from the demon.

But it hit again, this time towards Sango, who was lying on her stomach.

"Watch out Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango didn't have time to get up, so she closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow. But it never reached her.

Suddenly the demon yelled in pain, and when Sango opened her eyes she saw a prayer paper on the demon's arm. When she turned she saw whose prayer paper it was.

"Miroku!"

**To Moonyme: I didn't put my e-mail to that site, if someone wants to e-mail he/she can do it through :) Sorry about not uploading but as I said I'm beginner making websites… he he, but thanks for the review!**


End file.
